As the number of people with access to the Internet continues to grow, websites have become an increasingly important way for businesses and consumers to interact. For example, businesses routinely use websites to distribute information about products and services, conduct advertising and public relations campaigns, and transact business by receiving orders and payments. As a result, website owners often devote substantial resources to analyzing the characteristics and activities of the visitors to their webpages. This analysis, which is generally referred to as website traffic analysis, has been used to support the development of webpages that include dynamically-generated content that is specifically targeted toward a particular user or audience.